Mr Jones
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: Obama walks into the Oval Office to find a strange man dancing on his desk, singing 'Party in the USA' and trying to Persuade the SS to become his backup dancers. Surprising thing about all of this is that the strange man just happens to be no other then that great Personification he has heard so much about...


Mr. Jones

 **Pairing: Slight UKUS towards the end**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any of its characters**

 **Warnings: Alfred's dancing**

* * *

Mr Challis was delighted, he had just won the presidential elections of 2008 and had a wide range of things he wanted to achieve through his stand, he was happy with all of the praise he was getting but thought that it shouldn't be because his rival was hated, he wanted people to agree with his policies. To be honest he was ashamed of the past his country held against the black community but the past was just that; the past and he intended to change the views of the country.

The President was being escorted through the White House, after giving his winning the election speech, by two body guards, taking in the scene around him and finding the place peaceful, the decoration (though extremely patriotic) was calming and the quiet atmosphere was perfect for working conditions.

Deep in thought with what he wanted to do first were quickly interrupted by the sudden outbreak of talking and noise and was that singing? Coming from the Oval Office. "What on earth is going on here?" Challis asked his guards only to find them snickering between themselves and rolling their eyes, okay now the new President was confused. It was not until they had finally arrived at the Office that he finally understood where the noise was coming from.

A man not older than his mid-twenties, with dark blond hair, blue eyes wearing a suit and what appeared to be a bomber jacket over the top, standing on the desk. The man seemed to be dancing while singing 'Party in the USA, "What on earth is going on in here?" Challis stood in the doorway, staring at the staff standing around the room before returning his gaze to the man on his desk, _who the hell is this man and why are none of the staff dealing with him?_

A man standing next to the desk looked at the President and slowly walked towards him, "I am sorry you had to see this Mr. President but he was insistent that we take him to see you straight away, he wanted to celebrate your election." The man dancing on the desk hadn't even stopped when Challis walked through the door or when he had spoken, he had continued to dance and sing.

Challis recognised the people still talking to the strange man, they were part of the Special Forces _who is this guy that he is friendly with the Special Forces and has access to the White House whenever he feels?_ The President was getting more confused by the minute especially when he finally decided to listen in to what the service was telling the mystery man "Mr Jones... can you... No Please Mr Jones." His singing just got louder.

 _So his name is Mr Jones_. Challis listened in silence trying to find out more about the care-free child-like adult before him "Mr Jones come on please, we have talked about this. You are not supposed to do this anymore." For a moment this Mr Jones stopped dancing and singing and just stood there for a few seconds looking down at the men trying to persuade him to get down before he started up again louder than before:

"Mr Jones please just get down off the table, you were here to greet the new president. I am sure he is getting confused, why don't you introduce yourself to him?" The man on the desk stood still once again, closing his mouth and looking deep in thought at the suggestion before opening his mouth again, to talk this time "Hey Secret Service, dudes come and be ma back up dancers would ya, we need to show the President what we are made of." Starting to sing and dance again the man looked down expecting and answer from the SS, "Mr Jones we will not be your back up dancers, now would you kindly get of the desk and introduce yourself to the President."

Challis watched as the man stopped singing before pouting "Fine then be like that." He jumped off the desk and walked towards the President holding out his hand and giving a firm hand shake before introducing himself. "Hey Mr President, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I am sure you have been informed of the existence of personified Nations. Am I correct?" Challis could only nod at the sudden seriousness of the man; now known as Alfred Jones "Good so let me introduce myself properly now... Hello Mr President my name is Alfred F. Jones and I am the Personification of America. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Challis was shocked _how on earth could this immature person possible be the great personification he had heard so much about?_ As he was about to ask that same question out loud a timid knock sounded on the door. "Yes, come in" The president called hoping that the person who was about to walk in was at least somewhat normal, as the door opened slowly a head popped around the edge and the first thing Challis noticed was his eyebrows. "I am sorry to disturb but is this the Oval Office?"

Before the president could even open his mouth America spoke up "Hey Artie, what took you so long. Come here let me introduce you." The man walked shyly into the office and situated himself so close to America that the president instantly got curious. "I would have been here sooner but you never met me at the gate like you promised, bloody git." America laughed at the reply, the man stood next to the personification of his own country, the president noticed looked slightly older maybe late thirties with lighter hair and green eyes.

He, compared to Alfred, was dressed in a suit and look proper and polite. "Sorry Artie but I was really excited and forgot, but here... Mr President I would like for you to meet Arthur Kirkland." The President held out his hand and gave a firm hand shake to the Mr Kirkland stood before him "A pleasure My Kirkland." The shorter man looked up at Alfred, who smiled down at him and gave him a slight nod "The pleasure is mine Mr President, I am the Personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or Britain for short. I hope my Friend here didn't scare you when you met."

Challis laughed a bit before slowly shaking his head maybe trying to shake the image of Alfred dancing out of his head, "No I was just a bit surprised when I walked in to find a strange man dancing on my desk trying to persuade the SS to become his backing dancers." Arthur rounded on Alfred and looked like he was about to yell but contained himself "I thought I told you first impressions count you bloody git, what on earth where you thinking?"

Mr President was surprised to see his countries personification bow his head as if hurt by the others words, he was even more surprised by the next words out of his mouth "I am Sorry Arthur, truly I was just trying to celebrate his election. I didn't mean for it to go that far." America looked upset, and the tension the Arthur's shoulders lessened and before anyone knew what was happening the shorter man closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the other nation holding him as if he were a fragile child "It's okay Alfred, I am not mad okay? Don't be upset, Al everything is fine now right. You were very mature when you introduced me, I am so proud of you."

Alfred pulled away with a small smile playing on his lips, a look glittered in his eyes but no one could place it "Hey Arthur, I am not your colony anymore you don't have to treat me like a little kid." Arthur gave a sad smile before patting Alfred on the head and taking a quick glance around the room "I know you are not and to be honest I am a bit glad of it. It means I can do this." Arthur then turned to the President before smiling and taking America's hand, he walked them both towards the door before stopping in the doorway and saying "I am borrowing Alfred for a short while."

The SS who had previously been trying to coax the nation off the table gave a knowing smile and nodded before the two nations walked down the corridor and out of the White House trying to find somewhere private.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I have seen a pin on the internet about what would happen if a new President was elected and upon walking into the Oval Office for the first time found Alfred standing on the desk singing his heart out to 'Party in the USA'. Here is the results.**

 **I hope you like it.**


End file.
